moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Carwyn
Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:PopTart Nyan Cat/Snoopman14 for demotion! page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! Sefelic 3D (talk) 22:20, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Good to see you back Tyger! Legolas is Awesome!!! (talk) 01:40, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Go on chat! :P ' Clumsyme22 'Talk 08:16, May 11, 2013 (UTC) how do u make that signiture that u use cause i would really like one like that :) DaNdY 10:47, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for your encouraging message on my page :) ToastWithTheMost (talk) 19:16, May 13, 2013 (UTC) How did you become an admin again? Please tell me! I really want to be an admin again! Thanks Tyger! Legolasfanno1. Over and Out. (talk) 05:30, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Reply Well, that's sort of the point. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 20:54, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Reply Ok, I deal with it ASAP. Also, I need to see you on Chat with Bran about this. Thanks You! Thank you for helping me out on my signature! Derpcookie, that's my name! Let's talk!♪ Category:Signatures 11:55, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Report Hi Carwyn, the user The moshi dance said "grrrr" to you on chat!! It's kinda mean he should be kicked from chat. Sergeant-Whiskers Let's talk!♪ Category:Signatures 15:44, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! The signature worked!!! Legolasfanno1 | Talk to me! 19:20, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Chat Please go on chat, i need to ask you some things. :) Inactive Hi, I just wanted to let you all know that I'll be inactive for a few days. ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk 14:29, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I'm back :P, What'd I miss? ' Clumsyme22'' '''Talk 06:23, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Tyger Could you stop using real people for you avatar? It's generally not suggested to do that. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 15:50, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Reply Ah, okay. I just thought it might have been one of your family. Celebrities are fine. As per the Add button, that's never work. Just add the category manually. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 18:06, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Please comment on my request page! Thanks! Legolasfanno1 | Talk to me! 04:29, May 26, 2013 (UTC) http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Moshi_Monsters_Wiki:Request_for_Adminship/Legolasfanno1 Hi...I was wondering if you could tell me how to access a swf. file? 07:44, May 26, 2013 (UTC)A Wikia Contributor 07:44, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Reply Alright, I'll try to see to it. We can always make new emotes, though. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 18:50, May 26, 2013 (UTC) You aren't an admin on the CP3 Wiki. You also didn't get a shout-out from Lukey. Legolasfanno1 | Talk to me! 00:03, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't see it. Sorry! Legolasfanno1 | Talk to me! 07:06, May 27, 2013 (UTC)